A Goblin's Promise
by Kirsten Louise
Summary: The Hollow Kingdom: Kate x Marak Sixfinger. Oneshot. Kate’s first night as a King’s Wife has left her feeling rather upset, but Marak knows just how to comfort her.


**Title:** A Goblin's Promise  
**Author:** Kirsten Louise  
**Pairing:** Kate x Marak Sixfinger  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count**: 940  
**Summary:** One-shot, a bit of fluff. Kate's first night as a King's Wife has left her feeling rather upset, but Marak knows just how to comfort her.  
**Disclaimer:** The Hollow Kingdom trilogy and all characters therein are property of Clare B. Dunkle. I'm not making any money, so please refrain from suing me.**  
AN:** Beta-ed by my sister, but constructive criticism and corrections are very welcome. The italics signify thoughts. :)

The ceremony was complete. She was now a King's Wife. Before the thought could really sink in, two goblin women motioned for her to rise and follow them. She supposed that they were escorting her to the royal rooms. _The rooms I'll share with my husband…the bed I'll share with my husband. _But she tried not to dwell on the inevitable outcome of this bed-sharing between husband and wife. Instead, she concentrated on the goblin women ahead of her who were currently chattering away in their native tongue. The first had the spiraling horns of an animal Kate couldn't identify. It appeared to be the only animal trait about her, with the exemption of her suspiciously horse-like teeth. _What an odd combination!_ Kate stifled a giggle. The other goblin woman was covered in an array of plumage in various shades of blue and green and would have been quite pretty had she not also had the beak of a bird. Abruptly, Kate's guides stopped in front of a large door. _Well, that was quick._ Without a word, they pushed her through and locked her in.

She closed her eyes in the hope that this was all just a nightmare; but it was a childish, fleeting hope. The garish décor of the room did nothing to soothe Kate's nerves, and she was becoming more nervous with each passing second. Would Marak expect her to lie with him this night? Would she be allowed to adjust to this new life before she produced an heir, or was that her only purpose? _Ridiculous. You're being ridiculous, Kate. Marak would never force me into something like that. He is many things, but a rapist is not one of them. _But was it really so different from the things he had already done? Followed her. Watched her. Haunted her dreams. She had only been free of him so long because he enjoyed toying with her. He had been prepared to snatch her away without a say in the matter, so what was there to keep him from taking anything he wanted from her? _No. There's nothing to fear from him. He hasn't hurt me. _A small part of her begged to differ as she unconsciously ran a finger along the faint line on her palm. _He even healed me when I was stupid enough to bash my head into that tree._

The lock clicked softly as Marak entered the bedchamber, only to find Kate in tears. This was all so unfair. Selfishly, she wished that Emily had been more careful; but she knew it wasn't her sister's fault. She had known what sacrifices would have to be made in return for Marak's help. She had set the terms of the agreement, not him; he hadn't forced her into becoming a goblin bride. She felt no pride knowing that Marak would be disappointed to see her, his strong, stubborn wife, sobbing like some _child_. The thought served only to make the tears flow faster.

Marak's first wife had also spent this night crying, as did many King's Wives, but the sight pained him. It had not occurred to him that the ceremony would leave her, the clever, spirited girl that refused to submit, so shaken. She hadn't broken this easily before; not even under the power of his magic. After all this time, did he still frighten her? Did she fear that he would harm her?

A warm welcome had seemed more likely than this. _It would not do to mock her now_, he reasoned. _She has lost everything. Besides dear M, of course. What am I to do with her? I can't just stand here and gawk at the poor girl. Oh, Kate… _Always having been a man of deliberation and logic, he did what he thought was best: he took Kate in his arms. But she didn't shudder with revulsion or scream herself hoarse, as he half expected her to. He wiped her tears away with a gentle hand, offering smiles and whispered comforts.

Marak bent his head, placing a tentative kiss to his new bride's lips, fearing still that she would recoil at his touch. Her lips were bitter with the salt of her tears. Moving his mouth softly over Kate's, he felt her relax into the kiss. He smiled against her lips, pleased that she no longer seemed frightened.

Finding her husband's kiss to be surprisingly tender, Kate kissed him in return. His pointed teeth did not scrape her flesh, as she thought they would. She felt only the languid slide of lips and tongue. His hair, while rather coarse, was not unpleasant as she twined her fingers in it; the black strands were sleeker than the rest. Had she ever imagined this before, it would have been vastly different; but this was the reality, and there was nothing monstrous about Marak pressing soft kisses along her neck and jaw-line; kisses that made her world hazy.

He was a comfort in this strange, new place, though he was nearly as unusual; but he was quick to smile, and though he often teased her, she couldn't call him cruel. Perhaps she would grow to love him, after all. Only time would tell. For now, it was enough that he could make her feel like this._ Always,_ was the promise written on his lips. _I will always keep you safe. _And goblins never lied.

Kate was still pressed against his chest as he carried her to bed. "Oh, Kate, surely you wouldn't fall asleep in the arms of a goblin so repulsive," he teased. Marak grinned as Kate cuddled in closer, already sound asleep.


End file.
